


A Day In The Sun

by EnamoredByTonight



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amara looks after Cas and Gabe, Anxiety, Castiel Has Nightmares, Castiel is a tired hunter, Chuck got taken by a demon, Dean Winchester is Bad at Feelings, Gabriel gets beat up a lot, Gabriel is Pan, Instead of John but way better, M/M, Multi, Sam Winchester is So Done, Some brief mentions of other angels, Some mentions of torture, reverse!verse, some gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2019-08-11 12:50:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16475888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnamoredByTonight/pseuds/EnamoredByTonight
Summary: Castiel and Gabriel are brothers who follow where havoc wreaks. One day however, when Castiel and Gabriel are on a case, they meet two aggravating angels, who tell them that they need their help.





	1. When Dawn Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel meet the "angels".

The sun rises over a dusty motel, shrouding all of its ickiness with its blinding truth. An alarm rings loud and clear through a two-bedroom room. A dark-haired man begrudgingly turns the alarm off.  
"That time already? I thought I had a few more minutes", a voice whines in reply from under the covers of the other bed. The dark-haired man mumbles in response, getting out of the warm, welcoming bed.  
"Y'know Gabriel, you're going to miss breakfast if you-", the dark-haired man gets cut off by a loud rustling of sheets. A shorter in stature man, Gabriel, emerges from the sheets after getting tangled in them. The dark-haired man can't help but smile.  
"Don't look so smug Cas, like you aren't as graceful as an angel either", Gabriel shoots back. The dark-haired man, Castiel, nods in agreement.  
"Yeah, but it's just because of my height, Castiel jokes. Gabriel walks away.  
"Case is four hours away! Get ready quickly!", Castiel yells at Gabriel.  
\---  
The landscape flashes by, tones of green and blue blurring together. An ivory 1967 Chevy Impala dashes across the asphalt.

"What's the sitch?", Gabe asks as he looks out the side window wearily.

"Shapeshifter", Castiel replies, concentrating on the road.

Gabriel nods. 

"So, how are you? Being dragged through the depths of Hell and all", Gabriel asks. Castiel tightens his grip on the steering wheel.  
"I'd rather not talk about it", Castiel replies swiftly. 

"But you should. I know that pretending that everything's all right is your motto, but it's not good to keep things bottled up like this", Gabriel replies. 

"It's nothing, Gabe. I just went to Hell and came back. Simple as that"

"Simple Shmimple. Hell is not 'simple as that'. Hell is supposed to be-", Gabriel pauses. "Well, Complicated As Hell. So don't you get to brush this off like that."

Castiel starts to say something, but instead turns up the music. Gabriel sighs.

"Dick", Gabriel whispers.

Castiel smirks a little.

"Assbutt", he replies.

\---  
The police department morgue is freezing cold for some reason. Gabriel shivers as he and Castiel wait for the medical examiner come in. They both wear serious black suits.

"What the hell is up with the air conditioning in here? What is this? Norway?", Gabriel gripes as he tries to warm himself up. 

"Well, at least be glad that we aren't spontaneously battling a ghost empty-handed", Castiel replies. Gabriel shrugs.

"Yeah", he pauses, looking around for the M.E. "Where even are they?"

A woman with long red hair enters, concentrating on a clipboard. She mutters some words under her breath as she goes by the two brothers.

"Miss?", Castiel asks, to no avail. 

He looks over at Gabriel, gesturing that he needs to ask her. Gabriel sighs. He walks over to the medical examiner and taps her shoulder. She looks back at him then realizes that Castiel is there too. 

"Is there something you two are looking for?", she asks. Castiel steps forward. Gabriel looks at the table behind the woman. It is filled with papers and medical tools. 

"We need to examine a body", Castiel replies. The woman nods. Gabriel picks up some papers. 

"Oh ok. Um . . .", she mumbles. "Anyone in specific?" 

"Eric Piedmont", Castiel replies. Gabriel starts to sort the papers while the M.E. isn't looking. She looks around the morgue. She stops at one drawer. She pulls it open. Gabriel looks at both of them and makes his way over there. They both look at the body. The body has flaking skin accompanied by scorch marks.

"Ok, I've got things to do so tell me when you want to leave", she comments as she walks away. Gabriel looks at Castiel.

"Who's clueing for looks this time?", Gabriel asks. Castiel grabs a pair of gloves and hands it to Gabriel.

"Good luck", Castiel comments.

Gabriel frowns, putting on the gloves. He peels up the flaking skin, making a crinkling sound. He makes a gross expression while looking at it. 

"It's not a Shifter", Gabriel says, looking near the burn. "Wendigo"

Castiel looks closer. There are faint bite marks that are masked by the scorched flesh.

"Yeah. It seems like this person got caught in the crossfire", Castiel remarks. 

Gabriel keeps looking under the rest of the scorched skin. Castiel looks over at a small window and sees a dark suited man with piercing green eyes looking straight at him. The man gives Castiel a small smirk and waves. Castiel turns back to Gabriel.

"We got all we need here. Let's go", Castiel mumbles. Gabriel nods and takes off his gloves. He slides the drawer back in. 

\---  
Castiel and Gabriel get out of the Impala.

"What about wasps, then?", Gabriel asks. 

"I'd rather not", Castiel replies, quickly trying to get the motel keys out of his pocket as soon as possible. 

"No, tell me. Why are wasps better than bumblebees? Is it because they're fluffier? 'Cause I don't think you can pet a bumblebee", Gabriel questions.

Castiel whips around.

"You can. Since Bumblebees are docile by nature, you can actually pet a Bumblebee and some other types such as the Honey Bee. But Bumblebees do attack if they feel threatened. The thing about wasps is that they are always aggressive, meaning they will almost always sting you. But with the addition of their stingers being able to sting as many times they want, it makes wasps much more dangerous, while bumblebees are fluffy bundles of cuteness", Castiel lectures. 

Gabriel raises his hands.

"Ok ok, you win", Gabriel teases. 

Castiel opens the door. They both enter the dingy room and are greeted by two tall dapper men. Gabriel goes to take out a knife from his coat when Castiel raises his hand to stop him. 

"Who the hell are you guys?", Gabriel asks. 

The taller one with medium length hair steps forward. 

"I am Samuel and this is my brother Dekanos", he gestures to the shorter man next to him. 

"Dean", Dekanos corrects.

"Yeah, but who the hell are you guys?", Gabriel questions. 

Samuel looks confusedly at Gabriel. Dean walks forward.

"We're angels and we're trying to stop you from doing something you're gonna regret forever", Dean replies. 

"What are you trying to prevent?", Castiel retorts. 

Dean looks at him.

"Well, the breaking of the sixty-six seals. But since I had to drag you out of the depths of Hell, we broke the first seal", Dean replies.

"First seal to what?", Castiel asks.

Dean goes to say something, then stops. He whispers something to Samuel. Samuel shakes his head and whispers back. Gabriel just walks over to the small mini fridge in the corner and grabs a grape soda. He walks back. 

"What do you think they're whispering about?", Gabriel whispers.

Castiel shrugs.

"Probably something to do with the 'first seal' thing", Castiel whispers back.

Castiel becomes annoyed by the conversing angels. He taps Dean's shoulder. He and Samuel stand up straight, synchronized. 

"My brother Gabriel and I need to take down a wendigo. Are you two coming or going?", Castiel asks.

Dean shrugs.

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends on how we're feeling", Dean teases. 

"Ok, see you soon then. Bye!", Gabriel replies quickly, trying to make them leave.

Samuel waves goodbye. With the blink of an eye, they both disappear with a flutter of wings.

"Do you think they can fly through walls or do you think they're just hanging around?", Gabriel comments.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is based on c-kaeru's AU.  
> The Medical Examiner is Anna. I just didn't know how to introduce her name. I wanted to do a wendigo because why not? We haven't seen one since Season 1. Also, I saw on Wikipedia (I know it's not a reliable source) that the name Dean came from the name Dekanos. It seemed angelic and mischievous.


	2. After the Afternoon Ends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Castiel and Gabriel chase down the wendigo but get stopped by the Angel Police.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning- There is a brief description of gore and torture in the second part of this chapter.

Castiel and Gabriel sneak stealthily through a darkened cavern. Castiel wears a deep red jacket and navy pants. He looks around, lighter and flashlight in hand. Gabriel, on the other hand, has a leather jacket over a worn olive shirt with denim jeans. He has a flamethrower strapped to his back. They walk past ancient bones and claw marks. Suddenly they hear muffled yells coming from a tunnel. Castiel runs towards the yells, finding several people strung up.

"Gabriel, over here!", Castiel whisper-shouts.

Gabriel turns a corner and finds them. He pulls a knife out of his jacket. Castiel, in turn, takes out his knife, starting to cut the people down. Gabriel helps Castiel free the people but then stops when he hears claws scrape across the cavern walls. Gabriel turns around slowly, feeling the cold emanating from the creature behind him. The wendigo slaps him across his face sending him into the cavern wall. He crashes, making the cavern shake. The flamethrower rests at his side. Castiel looks at him, not sure whether or not to help him or the people.

"Get them out of here", Gabriel yells. Castiel stands up, taking a lighter out of his pocket. He flicks it on and throws it at the approaching wendigo. It screeches as the flames burn its skin. He stands in front of the partially burning wendigo with a protective stance. He looks back over at the people for a second, realizing they've vanished. Gabriel gets up and turns on the flamethrower. The now lightly smoking wendigo charges at Gabriel, screeching. He braces for impact as the wendigo approaches. He tips the flamethrower up really quickly, only sending a flare of fire in to the air. He looks around the cave, no people, no wendigo. He looks at an also confused Castiel.

"Is it just me, or weren't we just in a heated confrontation with a wendigo?", Gabriel asks. Castiel nods. Gabriel turns off the flamethrower and lets it fall to the side. The flutter of wings echoes through the cavern. Samuel and Dean appear in the middle of the cave.

"Miss me?", Dean teases. Castiel looks at him.

"What did you do?", Castiel warily questions.

"Oh, nothing, just sent the people to safety far away from here and the wendigo into a dying star. It's OK, you don't have to thank us just yet for saving your sorry asses"

"Ok, let me ask another question. Why did you do this?"

"We couldn't let you two be killed. . . again"

Castiel gives Dean an annoyed look.

"So you think that we can't handle a hunt anymore?"

"Well, we don't know the scope of your abilities and we were just making sure that you're not biting off more than you can chew"

Gabriel groans. 

"Can we go home now? We need to get on the road if we want to be ready for the next hunt", Gabriel whines. Castiel nods. They both start to walk out of the cave.

"Did you just hear what I said? No hunting monsters or whatever you do until we find out how to stop the Reckoning", Dean yells at them. 

\---

Castiel and Gabriel pack large duffel bags quickly. Gabriel manages to finish packing his and sighs in relief.

"Done!", Gabriel announces. 

"Damn it!", Castiel yells out in defeat, setting his own duffel back down on his bed. Gabriel smiles broadly.

"Guess who's washing the car!", Gabriel teases.

"She isn't just a car, Gabe", Castiel reminds him. 

"Fine. Guess who's cleaning Honey! You see? It doesn't have the same feel to it, and why do you insist on naming her anyways?", Gabriel asks. Castiel shrugs and continues packing his bag slowly. 

"So, are we finally going to talk about the weird insurance agents?", Gabriel asks hesitantly.

"Fine", Castiel replies, stopping packing, again.

"When I went to Hell, it was horrible. I hated it, I can still feel the scars of when they tore me open piece by piece and glued me back together. The thing that Dean was talking about, the first seal thing? It was "When a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break." And I did break. They told me that if I ever wanted the torture to stop, I needed to hurt someone else. I resisted, for a while, about 40 years, give or take, but then it became too much for me. The constant sting of the blade. The familiar sound of new tools. The feeling of missing something. I couldn't take it. So I agreed, and in doing so, broke the first seal", Castiel explains. He becomes quiet for a moment. Gabriel is at a loss for words. Castiel slowly starts to sob.

"I'm sorry, I just . . . I ruined everything. I broke the system. The Reckoning is set to start, but I don't know if we can stop it", Castiel manages to say. Gabriel walks closer to Castiel and pats his back awkwardly. 

"It'll be okay. Has there ever been anything we can't handle? I'm sure we can beat whatever The Reckoning is", Gabriel replies. 

"We can't. Not this time. We can't even go on a stupid hunt with the Angel Police looking over our shoulders! We . . . We can't . . .We messed up everything too much, now, we're going to bring about the end of the world", Castiel snaps. Gabriel steps back.

"We've broken the world a lot of times, but we've also put it back together more times than I can count. Why does it matter that you broke? A hell of a lot of people would have broken much faster, IT'S TORTURE for fuck's sake", Gabriel yells. "We've survived countless big bads, I'm sure we can handle one more."

Castiel smiles a little.

"Thanks", Castiel pauses as he takes a deep breath. "Now we just need to deal with those winged assholes."


	3. Since the Twilight is Here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean falls out of a chair, Sam reads a book, Castiel has a nightmare, and Gabriel sleeps.

Dean sits backwards in a dark swivel chair. He spins the chair around a little with his foot, stuck in boredom. He spins around, faster and faster. He doesn’t know his long, dark trench coat’s belt getting caught in the wheels of the chair until it becomes too late. The chair jerks him back. Samuel looks up from an intricately decorated tome as Dean and the chair fall onto the ground with a loud crash. Samuel smiles softly. 

“I told you not to mess around with those things”, he pauses as he places a bookmark in the ancient tome. “Have you checked up on them yet?”

Dean mumbles in response as he gets up. Samuel sighs. 

“Dad told us we need to do this or else. You need to take this job more seriously, or at least as seriously as you can take it without smiting everyone in sight”, Samuel says, helping Dean up. Dean nods. 

“Okay, okay. I’ll check on them as soon as we find out how exactly to stop them from doing anything stupid”

“It is their own free will, Dean. You cannot just make them stop doing something. You saw them with that wendigo”

“You’re looking in a book to figure out how to unbreak a seal, which is literally impossible. You can’t really say much”

“Yes, but I am actually doing something”

Dean rolls his eyes. 

“Fine. You know what? You can keep searching for something in those old moldy books while I try to figure out what to do with those two, okay?”

Samuel nods, picking back up his book. 

“Just make sure not to get too close. We are merely making sure they don’t mess up anything further. We are not to influence their actions with our own opinions, okay?”, he reminds Dean. 

Dean gives Samuel a thumbs up. Samuel sighs as he hears the flapping of wings. 

“I just hope he does not mess this up”, he mutters to himself. 

\---  
Castiel sleeps softly on a dingy hotel bed. Gabriel is off who knows where, probably cheating at poker game or flirting with someone. He has always had an affinity towards the darker parts of society. drinking, fighting, and flirting. This was an unfortunate case for Castiel. Even since they were kids, Gabriel was always causing trouble in one way or another, which made Amara pretty annoyed at times. 

The sound of fluttering of wings ends the almost empty silence. Dean looks around the darkened hotel room. He takes a step forward, trying to find out where he is exactly. He decides to stop and take a moment to let his eyes adjust, no matter how excruciating it is. 

After a few moments, Dean is greeted with the sight of Castiel snoring ever so slightly. He smiles gently at him. It’s a little weird to find the man who survived in Hell for over forty years looking so peaceful and calm. He leans closer, watching the dark haired man breathe slowly in and out. Sure it might seem a little creepy, but Dean has never seen someone sleeping so soundly after such a calamity.

Dean steps back as Castiel starts to shift beneath the thin covers. He studies the broken look on Castiel’s face. Castiel mutters something as he starts to shake. Dean leans closer to hear. 

“Please. It’s done. Let me go. Let me go. I want to get out of here. Please”. Castiel whispers, barely audible. Dean bites his lip, knowing fully of the nightmare that Castiel is trapped in. He places his hand on Castiel's temple, omitting a small amount of light.

\---  
Dean blinks as he is transported to Castiel's conscience. He becomes slightly put off by the long hallway of doors awaiting him. The doors have words printed to the side of them. He leans closer to try to read them, but he gets interrupted by a scream and the sound of metal. He disappears to find the origin of the scream. 

Castiel whimpers softly, crumpled to the ground. Dean appears next to Castiel. He pulls out his angel blade and check for who or what caused the nightmare with one fluid motion. There is no one in sight. Not even the semblance of something off. He glances back at Castiel, who was still in fear and closing his eyes tightly. The angel blade disappears up his sleeve as he leans down to Castiel.

“Hey, you okay?”, Dean asks, placing a hesitant hand on his shoulder. Castiel opens his eyes slowly. He nods as he looks around. 

“Where am I?”, Castiel questions. He shrugs away from Dean’s touch. 

“We’re in your mind. You had a nightmare”, he says, standing back up and brushing his suit off. Castiel stands up. He chuckles at the heavenly host. 

“You can’t be serious”, Castiel retorts. 

“I am, and you’ve got to get a better organizing system for your memories”, he teases. Castiel shoots him a glare. 

“What did you do?”, he questions, Dean not noticing the anger in his eyes. Dean shrugs. 

“I couldn’t see any of your memories because I was too busy saving your ass, so don’t get too defensive. It’s not like there’s any memory I haven’t seen”, he talks nonchalantly.

Castiel slaps him across his face, much to the angel’s surprise. Dean looks at him curiously.

“When did you see my memories?”

Dean starts to rack his brain to try to remember if Castiel had something that could actually hurt him. 

“When you did. I’m an angel, remember?”

Castiel punches him in the jaw. Dean recoils, not from pain, but shock. 

“When did angels start stalking people? I thought you guys just play harps and act as translators”

Dean looks down and sighs. 

“It’s not what we usually do. We usually end up being stuck to desk duty, but then we found out the reckoning was coming, so we started watching you and your father very carefully. We needed to make sure you wouldn’t do anything that stupid while were still trying to figure out how to stop the reckoning from happening”, he pauses, glancing back at a confused Castiel. “But we took our eyes off you for one moment and- Well, you know what happened. After that my brother and I were called to actually keep tabs on you. It was fine, we watched, and we reported back. Although sometimes you two pull something so incredibly reckless that we had to show up to clean up your mess. Oh, yeah. Great job with that witch a few weeks ago. So glad to see the great Novak brothers in all of their glory”

Castiel starts to moves forward, but thinks better of it. Dean turns his gaze to the empty floor. 

“You should get some sleep. Sam and I will meet with you in the morning”, Dean mutters impassively before disappearing. 

\---  
Castiel wakes up suddenly, still shaken from the talk with Dean. He sheds a tired glance towards the clock. 

It reads ‘3:36’. He takes a deep breath. He glances over at Gabriel, who was somewhere under a mountain of blankets that was slowly going up and down. He gets out of his bed and walks over to the window. He opens it slightly so that no one could see inside. 

He stares at the dark sky above him and the stars that dotted it. It was a nice sight to see, or it would’ve been if it hadn’t been that the rest of the view was of broken down cars littered around the small parking lot, the Impala standing out from the rest. 

He smiles gently to himself, thinking that this was the epitome of what being a hunter was. On one hand you could help so many people and on the other, you had to deal with the dark, grittier parts of life that no one else wanted to see. 

He studies the delicate curves of the clouds, his vision slightly blurring from lack of sleep. His thoughts jumbling together below the dark moonlight. He decides to go back to sleep, willing to risk another nightmare instead of cleaning all of their weapons and checking all of their supplies ten times over. But before the last bits of his consciousness fell into deep slumber, he couldn’t help but feel bad for the forlorn look in the angel’s eyes. He made a mental note to ask him something. Something about him and his brother. The words slipped his mind, leaving him alone with empty thoughts. He decides to let it go. It’s not like that question depended on the sake of the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry about the wait, but here it is! Hope you guys like it. Next chapter should be about Samuel and Gabriel, so keep an eye out for that!


End file.
